PTL 1 discloses a proximity sensor. The disclosed proximity sensor determines whether a detected object exists or not during a first time period T1, and determines whether an extraneous radio wave exists or not during a second time period T2. This prevents malfunction due to an extraneous radio wave, with a simple circuit configuration.